


Party Crasher

by thegraeyone



Series: Competitionverse [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Hook-Up, Other, Trans Character, in too deep playing louder, non-binary duke devlin, oops all feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: Duke Devlin's Friday night plans are changed when they get a call from Seto Kaiba.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Series: Competitionverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107272
Kudos: 1





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Duke Devlin is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns.

Duke admired themself in the mirror, twisting back and forth as their music blared from the Bluetooth speaker. They batted their eyes at their own reflection. They’d matched their heavy eyeliner with a glittery dark shadow, making a nice effect that framed their eyes. A row of red lipsticks was laid out in front of them to be picked, discarded, and tried again. It’d been a long time since they’d gotten dolled up like this. Work was leaving less and less time for bars, outings, or any kind of social gathering. They didn’t have the energy they did at 22, when they were out almost every night, coming back to their shoebox apartment to crash and waking up with their makeup smeared across their pillow, only to pull on their hostess shirt and head out to their day job. Now they wore blazers. Now they tempered their pack-it-on style with thinner eyeliner, more natural shades. Corporate. Boring.

They stuck their tongue out, and their reflection did it in turn. Their laptop was closed for the night, work notifications turned off. They piled their curly hair on top of their head, banging along to the heavy metal they played and laughing when it tumbled down. One night off. They deserved it.

Duke glanced down at the profile open on their phone. A date picked from an app wasn’t their favorite method, but they figured it was like fast food, easy and quick. Things had been hectic at Industrial Illusions. Project Leader was a great thing to add to their title, and the little boost in their paycheck was appreciated, but they also had about a hundred other responsibilities, and they weren’t entirely sure Pegasus wasn’t punishing them for going behind his back. There’d been no reprimand, no memo to single them out, but judging by how much scrambling they were doing to get their game set up, they were still swimming uphill. It was exhausting. So, night off. Boy toy picked out. They were ready for the influx of endorphins.

Duke wasn’t exactly disheartened by the move to sneak into Seto Kaiba’s office. Remembering it, their smile in the mirror was no longer so practiced. In fact, it might’ve been the best thing they’d ever done for themself, short of elbowing their way up to meet Pegasus or moving out on their own. Seto Kaiba had liked their idea. He’d liked them. He famously disliked everyone, and was well known around Industrial Illusions for being on a constant rampage, and yet he’d warmed up to Duke. They hadn’t intended to hit on him that day, at least not a lot, but once the opportunity presented itself they couldn’t stop.

It’d worked out well for them anyway.

They pulled their hair up in two pigtails, fake laughing over their shoulder, and startled when the high energy guitar cut out suddenly as their phone screen lit up. Their hands dropped, and their hair flopped back down. Speak of the devil. The picture associated with the caller was from a toy expo last year, cropped from a screenshot they’d found on someone’s Twitter and thus pixelated. Seto Kaiba in front of a screen showing off the new updates to his online system, dabbing. Their hand hovered over the reject button. They had to leave in half an hour to make it to the bar fashionably late. He’d only called when not in San Francisco once before, definitely wasted and horny. They did some quick mental math on the time zones and wondered if it was too early for that, but they couldn’t imagine what else he was calling for. No matter what, it was going to cut into their planned evening. Better to let it go to voicemail. Send an apology text later. Worry about it some other time.

Duke hit accept, cutting off the Bluetooth as they brought their phone up to their ear. They could hear traffic in the background. No greeting. They really hated when he did that.

“Don’t tell me,” they said, brushing their hair over their shoulder and giving the mirror their best Miss America smile. “Another lonely night for Seto Kaiba?”

A gentle huff of a laugh. “I don’t know if I deserve that.”

Their smile softened at the sound of his voice. His voice was low, accented. It’d been a minute since they’d heard it.

“You definitely do,” they said. “But I guess it depends on what you’re calling me for. What time is it there anyway?”

“About ten minutes to six,” he said.

They stopped, pulling their phone back to glance the time in the top corner, and then suspiciously they put it back to their ear.

“You’re in San Francisco?” they asked.

“Unfortunately.” His sigh filled the phone with static. “I had to make a stopover before going down to San Diego. I’ve just finished at the office, and I have about five hours until my next flight. I was curious if you were free.”

“I, um.” Duke’s reflection stared back at them, lips now curved down, equally unsure what to say. “I have a date.”

“Oh,” was all Seto said. The warm tone had gone completely out of it. His voice dropped like a hammer.

Silence on either side of the phone. Duke’s reflection looked torn. It was their night. No work, and, like it or not, Seto Kaiba counted. They should’ve let him go to voicemail. They could’ve faced this disappointment some other time.

“Of course,” Seto said with the voice he used for business interactions, careful and clipped. It wasn’t the coldness that bothered Duke, though it didn’t feel great, but the tiredness they could hear in him. He’d jumped off a twelve hour flight to get onto another one, and he’d wanted to see them. “I should’ve known you’d be busy. Have a good evening.”

“Wait,” Duke’s reflection said. They twisted a curl in their finger, and they batted their eyelashes flirtatiously. “Wait, I can go out with nobodies anytime. You’re only here for a few hours. Where do you want to meet up? Or, you know what? My place is pretty close. Since we don’t have a lot of time.”

He hesitated. “Are you sure? I’m not--”

“I’m sure,” they said, and their reflection nodded in response. “I want to see you.”

The worst part was, they really did.

The two of them didn’t bother with too many more pleasantries, and they hung up as they heard Seto’s car door shut. Their phone was left over to the profile they’d been perusing. With a sigh, they sent a message. Sorry, buddy. Maybe next time.

Their reflection gave them an accusing look, and they only huffed out a breath, blowing a curl of of their eye. It wasn’t like they were going to add “sex with Seto Kaiba” to their timesheet. The result was the same, and honestly sped things up. And they wouldn’t have to worry about pushing Goofus out the door. Not when he had a flight to catch. It was fine. It was better than fine. Instead of getting fast food, they were having gourmet delivered. Even if it meant they were all dressed up with nowhere to go.

They busied themself by kicking anything potentially embarrassing under the couch. They switched out the heavy metal for something softer, a little moodier. It really didn’t take long for Seto to arrive, and they buzzed him into the building. They were antsy as they tried to time the elevator, and when they heard his knock at the door, they jumped up, swung it open, and dragged him inside.

Seto didn’t get a sound out as Duke kissed him. His suitcase clattered to the floor as he swooped down to mash their lips together. They staggered back, legs crossing, neither keeping very good balance with their respective heights being so distant, and they tripped across Duke’s apartment until they felt the hard edge of their kitchen island against their back. Duke grinned, gripping their hands in Seto’s shirt, and they positioned themselves to sit on top of it. Now they were more evenly matched, and they pulled him closer to kiss him again. He accepted the invitation, sliding their legs apart so he could fit neatly between them. His hand curled in their dark hair, lips parted to accept the brush of their tongue.

They nipped his lip and pulled back, taking a moment to admire the red flush of his face, the messy brush of his bangs. He looked different than when he appeared in the office, already pouring insults and throwing papers in Pegasus’ face. Their thumb smoothed the purple bags beneath his eyes, and his hair was matted in the back already, probably from sleeping on a plane. He wasn’t in a suit or the sharp shouldered blazers he sometimes wore. He’d pulled on a sweater over a pair of slacks. He looked--well, he looked tired. The wet color of his eyes looked as much from sleepiness as their impassioned makeout. But also normal, maybe. Average. But, like, in a good way.

They leaned forward to kiss him again and stopped when they heard his stomach growl. He closed the space between them, intent to ignore it, but they pressed a hand against his belly and felt it gurgling underneath. They smiled.

“Did you want a snack before we got started?” they asked.

He frowned as he pulled back, even as they wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

“It’s been a very long day,” he said.

“I can see that.” They eyed the abandoned suitcase. “Did you go to the office from the plane?”

“Of course.” He fished out his phone, blearily staring down at the screen. “I should’ve gotten something to eat on the way, but I didn’t want to wait.”

“That’s so sweet.” They kissed his cheek. “But you gotta eat something. It’s not going to look good if you pass out on me.”

“I’ll have Isono pick up some McDonalds or something.”

They snorted out a laugh at that. He eyed them as his fingers flew across the text screen.

“Is that so wrong?” he asked.

“No, it’s quick and easy.” They winced a little, remembering their original plans for the night. “Just a little surprised. What do you even get there?”

He gave a defensive look to his phone. “Chicken nuggets.”

They pressed a hand over their mouth to try to stop themself from snickering. They couldn’t help it! He looked so cute!

“What?” he sniped. “What am I supposed to get?”

“I don’t know.” They rolled their head back, digging into the Seto Kaiba database they’d built up. “Isn’t your favorite food like filet mignon or something?”

He blinked at them with an owlish stare that made them feel suddenly self-conscious. A smile stretched across his face. They squirmed beneath his gaze.

“That,” he said, “is from some profile I did in, what? 2009?”

Now they were the one getting defensive. “I told you I do my research.”

“It was in Japanese.” He grinned down at them, curling a strand of their hair in his fingers. “It was for some stupid magazine. I gave such a canned answer.”

Duke pressed their tongue against their teeth, feeling like they’d been caught. Better to push the conversation along, and they asked, “What is your favorite food?”

“Chicken nuggets,” he said and returned to looking at his phone.

It was impossible to tell if he was joking. They watched him type for a moment before saying what they’d thought for maybe a long time now.

“You have really garbage taste.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Maybe.”

Their hand moved before they even finished the thought, snatching the phone and sliding out of his embrace before he’d even reacted. He shouted, and they danced back into their kitchen, setting it on the counter as they went to open the fridge.

“You should eat real food,” they said. “I have leftovers, I think.”

“Leftovers aren’t real food.” Seto snatched the phone back, holding it up high in case they tried to take it again.

“Mine are.” Duke lifted the tupperware container, sniffed, and put it back. “I bet I can make you a better meal out of what I have in here than anything you’ve eaten in the past week.”

“McDonald’s would be faster.”

“This is better.” They waved a hand at him. “You need to eat real food anyway. Look at you.”

“What?” he said to their gaze. “What’s wrong with how I look?”

“You’re skinny.”

“And you’re microscopic,” he shot back.

Duke laughed, pulling out containers. “Just sit, okay? Let me take care of you.” They flashed him their pearly whites. “I want to.”

Seto sighed, but he obediently took a seat at their counter. Duke had shopped this apartment based on the kitchen, and they were proud to show it off. They really hadn’t had time to cook for themself lately. They pulled out tupperwares to line the kitchen island, opening and closing things, tossing out what’d been in there a little too long. Seto watched, tapping the handle of their pasta roller.

“Do you cook for yourself?” he asked.

They smiled as they pulled a plate from the cabinet. “I do. When I have the time. What do you usually eat?”

“Take out,” he muttered, poking a finger at one of the plastic bins. “Microwave ramen.”

Duke rolled their eyes. “This explains so much. Your taste buds are seriously shot. When you pick a place for us to have dinner, what do you look for?”

His brow furrowed. “The price tag on the menu.”

“Oh my god.” They cackled. “I knew it.”

He held out his hands in his own defense. “I only go to those places to entertain business associates. I’m only feeding them to show off.”

“Okay.” They spooned pasta onto a plate, and slid three containers towards him, tapping each one. “But what do you get for yourself? Like, when you’ve had a really bad day, and you just want something that you know will make you feel good. What do you order?”

He thought for a long time, pushing one of the containers back to them. They pulled out the chicken and added it to the plate, moving to their spice rack to add some extra flavor to it.

“Isono goes to a bakery for me,” Seto finally said. “Have you had dorayaki?”

They nodded. “There’s a little bakery I go to sometimes. They have a Nutella one.”

He shook his head at that. Duke slid the plate in the microwave and pushed the button before reaching into their fridge again, removing a half-open bottle of red wine they’d stolen from a work party. They held it up to Seto, who nodded. They poured a glass and slid it to him before pouring one for themself.

“You don’t cook for other people, though?” Seto asked, bringing the glass to his lips.

“I bring things to work. Love a potluck when we have those.” They recapped the drink. “But that’s not what you’re asking.”

He only sipped his drink. Behind them, the microwave beeped, and Duke gave him a look as they turned to retrieve the plate. They set it on the counter and opened their cabinet to find an appropriate garnish.

“No cheese,” he said as they held up a container of grated parmesan, and when they looked at him, he admitted, “Lactose intolerant.”

“Oh!” Duke tucked it back. “I should’ve guessed. I try to know, you know?”

“I’m understanding that.” He sat back as the plate was presented to him, a knife and fork offered. The whole of it was arranged neatly, the pasta decorated with a parsley leaf, and a few mushrooms surrounding the grilled chicken. “This does not look like a plate of leftovers.”

“It doesn’t, does it.” They flipped their hair back and gathered the rest of the containers. “You should see it when I make it fresh.”

“Is that an invitation?” he asked.

“Maybe. If you gave me some warning.”

He only smiled as he dug into the plate, and Duke cleaned their kitchen while he ate. As they placed the tupperware neatly back into the fridge, they decided to scratch an itch of curiosity.

“What’s in San Diego?” they asked.

Seto chewed delicately, a practice of so many work dinners. He chased it with a drink and didn’t answer until the glass was returned to the counter.

“My sister,” he said.

Duke paused as they picked up their own glass. They mulled on the answer and said, “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“I’m surprised.” Seto glanced at them, bringing his fork to his lips. “She didn’t appear in any of the articles you read about me?”

They ran their tongue over their teeth, feeling sufficiently cowed. “I mean, it wasn’t that deep of a dive--”

“You wouldn’t,” he said. “She was never part of Kaiba Corp, thankfully. And when she turned eighteen, she moved to California. It was good for her.”

“Younger?” Duke asked.

He nodded. “As of midnight tonight she’ll be twenty-two.”

Duke’s glass clinked against their teeth, and they winced, setting it down on the counter. “It’s her birthday?”

“It’ll be after midnight when I see her,” Seto said, and they swore he sighed. “But her friends are taking her out tomorrow night, and she’s convinced me to tag along. I find it very difficult to say no to her.”

“Wow.” They moved across the counter, taking a seat beside him. “You know, I thought you were here to, like, get one past Pegasus or micromanage one of your projects. You’re here to take your baby sister to her birthday dinner.”

“Don’t.”

“That’s so  _ cute _ .” Duke curled their chin in their hand and leaned forward. “You absolutely spoil her, don’t you? What’d you get her for her birthday? A pony?”

He rolled his eyes. “She’s not eleven.”

“What did you get her?” They poked him. “Tell me.”

“I got her a surfboard,” he said. “She started taking lessons.”

“Oh my god,” they crooned. “That’s so sweet. You’re such a good big brother.”

He only stuffed the pasta in his mouth, and Duke laughed. Seto was definitely smiling. Duke had catalogued his many expressions, from his cackling laughter to the sneer when he got to put someone down to the dry smile reserved for when he was actually enjoying himself. This one was softer. Goofy.

“What’s your sister’s name?” they asked.

Seto swallowed down the food. “Adena.”

“No it’s not.” They grinned. “Like Adena’s Castle? In your park?”

He nodded, and they laughed some more. Of course he named an attraction in his park after his little sister.

“It’s always been for her,” Seto said.

“A pony wasn’t good enough.” Duke shook their head, downing the rest of their drink. “Wow. You are the most fascinating person I’ve ever met, do you know that?”

“You are not the first person to say it.”

“Humble too.” They stood, holding out a hand to take his empty plate. “And you’re funny. Really, the perfect man.”

He laughed at that. “You are the first person to say that.”

“Well,” they said, dropping the plate into the sink and turning around. They curled their lip up, brushing a piece of hair back. “I like you anyway.”

They looked at each other. Seto’s fingers curled on the counter.

“I think,” he said, “I should freshen up.”

“Right, yeah.” They gestured to a door. “Bathroom’s there. Let me make things a little more comfortable.”

They watched as Seto picked up his suitcase, removing a bag from it, and he disappeared behind the door. Duke jumped up, running the faucet to clean the plate and quickly tucking it away. Refilling both glasses, they set them on the coffee table and cleared away a stack of trade magazines they’d been working their way through. Fiddling with their phone, they found their sexy playlist and let it start before slipping into their bedroom. The faucet turned off in the next room, and they could hear the bathroom door open. They waited a moment, but Seto seemed to settle on the couch.

Duke’s vanity was cleaned off so their makeup was neatly arranged, but they’d left the pile of clothes they’d tried on stacked on their bed. Quickly they grabbed them and shoved them into their closet. They made a last minute decision. Pulling free their top and the skinny black pants they wore, they folded them neatly into their laundry. Judging by how long it took them to wiggle free, it was probably for the best they got this part over with now. Food and conversation had cut into their time. They pulled out a long, sheer robe and let loose their hair, carefully arranging the curls over their shoulders. With one reapplication of their lipstick, they blew a kiss to their reflection in the mirror. It winked back at them.

Duke pulled back the door, propping both arms against the frame. They curled their vixen’s smile and crooned, “Now that we’re more comfortable, maybe we can--”

They stopped. Their arms dropped. Seto sat against the couch, his head rolled back, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed. Duke strutted across the room, leaning down over him. They picked up his arm, and it dropped down with no resistance. Carefully, they curved their knuckles against his hairline, stroking his face.

“Seto,” they murmured, and when that didn’t wake him, they poked his cheek. A little more firmly, they said, “Seto.”

There was a moment his eyelashes seemed to flutter. He leaned into their touch, and they had hope, until he slipped down onto the couch, laying flat against the couch cushions, dead asleep.

Duke stood back, staring at his passed out form with both hands on their hips. With a breath, they cut the music from their phone and looked around their now quiet apartment.

“Fantastic,” they muttered and stormed back to their bedroom. They looked around, as though they could find some other solution to their evening, and saw their laptop sitting on top of their dresser. They glanced back, where their reflection let out a beleaguered sigh. So much for their night off.

\---

Duke tapped away at their laptop, reading the latest news on their feed as they settled into the big comfy chair in their living room. Seto was still passed out on the couch. They’d half considered texting whats-his-face, but they couldn’t in good conscience. They’d changed out of their evening clothes and into their USC sweater and comfy leggings. The quiet of the living room was only broken by Seto’s gentle wheeze and the sounds outside, which was why they jumped when there was a sudden clanging phone chime. Seto snorted as he sat straight up, and Duke gave him a wide eyed stare as he pressed a palm to his face, swiping at his phone to turn his alarm off. He groaned and looked up at them.

It took less than a second for the realization to hit. He squeezed his eyes shut as he brought his legs up.

“I fell asleep,” he said.

“Yup.” Duke returned to looking at their laptop. They’d refused to open work emails, as much as the icon stared at them.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath and staggered up. He looked at his phone and let out another groan. “I have to go.”

“Airport, right?” They shook their head. “I wish I’d known that alarm would’ve gotten you up.”

He muttered again and staggered back to the bathroom. Duke sighed, closing their laptop and slowly standing up. They leaned against the door, tapping on it.

“I can give you a ride,” they said. “I don’t know where your guy is.”

It swung open, nearly tripping them. Seto sighed as he looked down at them.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said. “I’ve inconvenienced you enough.”

They smoothed their hands against his shoulders and brought him down into a kiss. His breath was minty, freshly brushed as he leaned into it.

“I’d really like to drive you,” they said.

He softened under their touch. His franticness simmered. They smiled up at him, and he nodded.

Duke gathered their keys as Seto regathered his items. In less than twenty minutes they were on the road, navigating San Francisco’s traffic to make it to the airport. Seto kept checking his phone with an annoyed look on his face, and he finally tucked it away, leaning his head against the car window. Duke kept their eyes ahead, wishing they felt more disappointed by the evening.

“I’m sorry,” Seto said, shuttering the silence of the car.

Duke considered this as they pulled into the next lane. In all the time they’d known Seto Kaiba, he’d apologized for nothing. Much like his prickly attitude, it was a common shared experience from those that worked with him. They wondered if that was true in his personal life too.

When Duke didn’t say anything, he continued. “I should’ve let you have your night.”

“Probably,” they said. “But I’m the one who said I wanted to see you. And I’m glad I did.”

They felt his eyes on them as they slowed in front of a red light. Their blinker clacked a steady rhythm.

“You don’t mean that,” he said. 

“Really.” They glanced at him. “If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t know your favorite food. I wouldn’t know you were lactose intolerant. I wouldn’t know your sister’s name.”

He was silent at that. Duke pressed the gas as the light turned green.

“Anyway,” they said, “I would’ve been way more mad if you fell asleep while I was giving you a blowjob or something.”

“I would not--”

“You would.” They snickered. “So embarrassing.”

Even in the dark, they could see the red flush reaching the tips of his ears. His eyes went out to the street.

“I should make it up to you anyway,” he said. “I’ll only be in San Diego for three days. Maybe on my way back…”

The lane curved away, leading them to the airport traffic. Planes blinked overhead in the late darkness. Tired people getting off their flights waited patiently for their family to pick them up. Airports gave Duke a strange nostalgia. No one had ever been waiting for them.

“I could cook you dinner,” they said as they poached a spot near the drop off point. “Maybe no wine.”

Seto shook his head. “The wine didn’t put me to sleep.”

“Maybe a nap beforehand.” They put the car in park and turned to him. “Maybe we make a day of it. I want you to enjoy it.”

He sucked in a breath, and before he could talk them both out of it, Duke leaned forward, pressing their lips to his. He returned the affection earnestly, bringing his hands to their face to drag them closer. They grinned against his lips and gently pushed him away. No need to get R rated in the drop off line.

“Are you sure?” Seto said, pressing another kiss to their lips. “I don’t want you to have to cancel another date.”

“Trust me,” they said. “There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

They kissed another minute, and Duke pushed him out before the security guard tapped on their car window. Seto took his suitcase and bustled off into the airport. They let out a breath as they watched him go, touching their fingers to their lips. They hadn’t been lying. This was all they’d be thinking about for days.

It was a more concerning thought than they’d expected. For a desperate moment, they pulled out their phone, staring at their messages. It was past eleven, but maybe they could salvage the evening. Maybe they could swing by a bar. Maybe they could--maybe--

Maybe they would start looking at menu options. Maybe they could find that bakery and get some dorayaki. Maybe they were already in over their head with this whole thing, and they were barely getting started.

Duke turned up their music and pulled into the lanes, letting out a breath as they did. They could worry about it later. For now, they wanted to get home and enjoy the rest of their night.


End file.
